The present invention is generally directed to leading arm and trailing arm vehicle suspension system types. More specifically, the present invention is directed to suspension systems having a longitudinally extending beam connecting a fabricated hollow vehicle axle to a vehicle frame hanger.
Leading and trailing arm vehicle suspension systems are known. Such suspensions typically have a longitudinally extending beam or arm that is pivotally connected at a proximal end to a vehicle frame hanger and generally rigidly connected at a distal end to a vehicle axle, typically through an axle seat or other intermediate suspension component. The beam or arm typically provides a bending stiffness to control axle windup and longitudinal stiffness to control axle position. As used herein, the terms beam and arm may be used interchangeably but shall be construed to exhibit the characteristics expressed within this paragraph.
Leading arm vehicle suspension systems are those types of suspensions wherein the vehicle axle is positioned forward of the frame hanger. Such suspensions typically are used on front steering axles in vehicles. Trailing arm vehicle suspension systems are those types of suspensions wherein the vehicle axle is positioned rearward of the frame hanger. Such suspensions are typically used on rear drive axles in vehicles.
While prior leading and trailing arm vehicle suspension systems have been adequate for certain purposes, they have lacked some of the advantages obtainable with the embodiments of the present invention. Many of these advantages are clearly described herein and others shall be readily apparent to those skilled in the art.
One advantage achieved by the present invention is the use of a leading or trailing arm beam in a leading or trailing arm suspension system wherein the beam is attached directly to a fabricated vehicle axle having a hollow, box-like cross-section by a durable thru-bolt connection.
Another advantage achieved by the present invention is the use of such a beam constructed to permit rack and pinion mounting thereto and having rack and pinion attachment holes machined through the beam.
Another advantage achieved by the present invention is the use of such a beam constructed to permit transverse torque rod bracket mounting thereto and having a torque rod bracket attachment hole machined through the beam.
Another advantage achieved by the present invention is the use of such a beam constructed to include a transverse torque rod attachment included in the beam casting.
Another advantage achieved by the present invention is the use of such a beam constructed to permit shock absorber mounting thereto and having a shock absorber attachment hole machined through the beam.
Another advantage achieved by the present invention is the use of such a beam constructed to permit air spring mounting thereto and having an air spring attachment hole machined through the beam.
Another advantage achieved by the present invention is use of such a beam to reduce suspension system weight, part count, assembly time and assembly complexity.
Another advantage achieved by the present invention is the use of such a beam to reduce failure modes and improve product integrity.
Another advantage achieved by the present invention is the ability to tune roll stiffness of the suspension by optimizing the compliance of the beam and the bushings used to connect the beam to its associated vehicle frame hanger.
These and other advantages of the preferred form is of the invention will become apparent from the following description. It will be understood, however, that an apparatus could still appropriate the invention claimed herein without exhibiting each and every one of these advantages, including those gleaned from the following description. The appended claims, not any advantages recited or implied herein, define the subject matter of this invention. Any and all advantages are derived from the preferred forms of the invention, not necessarily the invention in general.